Parce que nous étions deux
by Wylmite
Summary: J'étais le plus faible des deux, la preuve nous étions Fred et George non George et Fred. Il était donc logique que je parte avant toi, non ? En tous cas, c'était ce que nous pensions tout les deux.  One-Shot


Tout est à J.K Rowling

Parce que nous étions deux, parce que nous étions un

Comme à chaque jour depuis peu je suis devant ta tombe. Je ne parle pas. À quoi bon? Tu ne me répondrais pas de toute façon. Je me contente de rester debout à regarder ta pierre tombale qui me nargue en essayant d'accepter ta mort. Bien sûr, je n'y arrive pas. Comment aurais-je pu? J'avais toujours cru que je serais le premier à partir, que tu résisterais à la guerre. J'étais le plus faible des deux, la preuve nous étions Fred et George non George et Fred. Il était donc logique que je parte avant toi, non ? En tout cas, c'était ce que nous pensions tout les deux.

Néanmoins, le destin n'était pas de cet avis. Il t'a enlevé à moi pensant sans doute que je serais assez fort pour passer par-dessus. Je n'ai pas réussi, pas encore. Bien sûr j'essaye mais, je n'y arrive pas. Ils s'inquiètent tu sais ? Ils sont effrayés à l'idée que je vienne te rejoindre. J'y ai déjà pensé, au suicide. Plusieurs fois. Mais, qu'est-ce qui me garantit qu'une fois mort, je te retrouverai ? Rien. Évidemment. Alors, je préfère rester dans mon mutisme. Je ne pleure pas, ne ris pas, je ne ressens plus aucune émotion. Ils ne comprennent pas, ils essayaient mais, n'y arrivent pas. Comment auraient-ils pu? Je te l'accorde, ils étaient ta famille mais, eux n'avaient pas perdu leur oxygène ni une partie d'eux même. Parce que moi, c'est l'impression que j'ai eu et que j'ai encore aujourd'hui. Au début, je passais des heures devant le miroir espérant voir ton visage mais, c'était toujours le mien que j'apercevais. Je le sais car, il lui manquait une oreille. Alors, j'ai essayé de trouver une autre façon de te faire revenir. J'ai demandé à Harry de me donner la pierre de résurrection mais, il a refusé prétextant ne plus l'avoir. Ensuite, j'ai passé des jours entiers sans dormir, assis à la fenêtre de notre chambre espérant te voir arriver. Mais, encore une fois, tu n'étais pas là. J'ai finalement décidé de venir te voir ici, où tu es enterré avec Maugrey, Remus, Tonks, Cedric, Colin, Dumbledore, Rogue et les nombreux autres héros de la guerre.

Très ironique tu ne trouves pas? Si tu avais vraiment été un héros, tu serais en train de rire à mes côtés et non couché six pieds sous terre occupé à te faire manger par les verres. J'ai mal au cœur à cette pensée. Comment ces bestioles osent-elles toucher ton corps ? Elles n'ont pas le droit. Seul moi l'avais. Moi et Maman. Angelina aussi, évidemment. Elle est venue me voir hier le sais-tu ? Elle n'est pas restée longtemps. Ces jours-ci, je ne suis pas une agréable compagnie alors je ne lui en veux pas. Et puis, je lui fais trop penser à toi. Lee aussi est passé. Il a tenté de me faire rire mais, il n'y est pas arrivé. Personne n'y arrive depuis qu'ils m'ont séparé de toi.

Percy est venu me voir ce matin. Il a été obligé de se pincer le nez tellement la chambre empestait. Je ne l'ai même pas regardé. Il ne le méritait pas. Je suis toujours fâché contre lui. Contre toi aussi d'ailleurs. Pourquoi c'est lui qui a partagé tes derniers instants? Pourquoi pas moi? Je suis ton jumeau, je suis avec toi depuis le début. Nous étions un, nous étions deux, nous étions Fred et George, Gred et Forge alors que vous deux vous étiez rien. Absolument rien. J'ai détesté Harry aussi. Durant un temps. Et Voldemort. Je me disais que c'était de leurs fautes si la guerre avait existé et qu'à présent, je n'étais que George. Je le pense encore, parfois. C'est égoïste, je le sais mais j'ai tellement mal Fred ! Je sais qu'à chaque fois que maman, papa, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Olivier ou que tous les autres me regardent c'est toi qu'ils voient. Je sais qu'ils aimeraient mieux t'avoir parmi eux que moi. Tu étais le plus drôle, la preuve c'est toi qui avait trouvé notre slogan pour le Pousse-Rikiki: « Vous avez peur de vous-savez-qui ? Craignez plutôt POUSSE-RIKIKI le constipateur magique qui vous prend aux tripes !» Tu y étais allé un peu fort, tu ne trouves pas ? Pendant que j'y pense, j'ai fermé la boutique. Weasley farce pour sorcier facétieux ne pouvait pas continuer sans toi. Je sais que tu m'en veux, je te connais Gred. Mais, dis-toi que c'est simplement une pause temporaire, le temps que tu reviennes. Je suis certain que tu vas revenir. Les autres n'y croient pas mais, moi je sais que tu reviendras. C'est seulement une autre de tes blagues. Sauf que celle-ci n'est pas drôle, pas drôle du tout même. Personne ne l'a ri tu peux donc l'arrêter n'est-ce pas ?

Quelqu'un vient de transplaner derrière moi je ne sais pas qui c'est. Une main se pose sur mon bras. Au contact, je comprends que c'est une fille. Je ne me retourne pas pour autant. J'en ai pas envie, j'en ai plus envie. Je n'ai plus envie de rien depuis que tu n'es plus là. Je suis seulement une coquille vide, comme si j'avais reçu le baiser du détraqueur. À la différence que moi, j'ai encore une conscience. Conscience dont je me passerais bien. Comme ça, je pourrais oublier. Tu sais quoi ? Je suis retourné à Poudlard la semaine dernière. Je ne me souviens pas très bien pourquoi. La seule chose dont je me souviens c'est que je pouvais à présent voir les sombrals. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'aurais préféré ne jamais les apercevoir, eux qui faisaient que me rappeler que tu étais mort tandis que moi, j'étais toujours en vie.

« Fred Weasley

1 avril 1978- 2 mai 1998

Mort en héros, mort pour la paix.»

Ce message ne te correspond tellement pas Fred. Il n'y a aucune personnalité, ni plaisanterie. Qui a pu choisir ce message aussi laid? Surement Percy ou, un autre crétin du ministère. Je l'accorde, tu es mort pour la paix ou pour rien, cela dépend comment tu le vois de là-haut. Toutefois, j'aurais gravé un message plus joyeux puisqu'après tout, tu étais mort en riant, non? « Le fou rire est immortel» ou, «Il faut rire avant d'être heureux, de peur de mourir sans avoir ri» m'aurait paru de meilleures circonstances. «Voir les choses en farce est le seul moyen de ne pas les voir en noir» aurait lui aussi été un bon choix. Dans le fond, c'est toujours ce que nous faisions, pas vrai ? On s'en est bien mordu les doigts, cette fois. La fille derrière moi avance pour être à mes côtés et me prend la main. Je ne la regarde toujours pas et ne sers pas sa main en retour. Je n'en ai plus le courage. Je suis devenu faible. Tu m'as rendu lâche.

«George»

Je connais cette voix, c'est celle d'Angelina. Je ne me retourne pas pour autant. À quoi bon? Je sais déjà à quoi ressemble son visage. Le tien, par contre, je risque de l'oublier. Impossible, me dirais tu, nous sommes identiques. Mais, c'était faux. Tu le sais très bien d'ailleurs. Le savais très bien devrais-je dire après tout, tu ne le sauras plus jamais. Tu auras tout oublié, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Donc, je te promets que je m'en souviendrai pour deux. De notre première farce en passant par notre premier match de quidditch et le jour que nous avons quitté l'école sous le nez de Ombrage jusqu'à nos derniers instants ensemble. J'essayerai du moins. Je ne te garantis rien. Mais, j'essayerai pour toi. Parce que même si tu es rendu loin, la mort ne nous sépara pas. Parce que nous étions deux, parce que nous étions un.

* * *

><p>Ceci est ma première publication donc, il n'est pas parfait. J'ai voulu montrer que les pensées de George étaient flou et que perdre Fred l'a vraiment bouleversé et qu'il ne l'avait pas totalement réalisé.<p>

Les reviews sont les bienvenues :)

Wylmite


End file.
